


The Correct Way to Deal With a Breakup

by proceed_with_caution



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bars, Bars and Pubs, I still do not know how to tag, Jealousy, M/M, Mention of percabeth, Percico - Freeform, Smut, jealous!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proceed_with_caution/pseuds/proceed_with_caution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy breaks up with Annabeth.</p><p>Nico tries to help him, and gets dragged out to a bar.</p><p>They end up doing things that neither of them regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that it was way too long since I last posted. Also cuz I just have this fic collecting dust in my phone so I have made a decision to shove it out into the world. It's your problem now, folks.
> 
> I don't know, okay.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes and all that shit.

"Oh man," Percy groaned to Nico. "My head..." 

Nico sighed and patted Percy awkwardly on the shoulder. He wasn't good at any form of social interaction whatsoever, so when the son of Posiedon decided to come to him for advice after Annabeth had broken up with him for Piper, Nico had absolutely no idea what _he_ was supposed to do about it.

"Hey Perce, it'll get better... somehow." Even though the young demigod could not think of anything worse for his friend, he tried to stay positive. Heck, Percy was coming to _him_ of all people for comfort.

Percy suddenly sat up in bed, sea-green eyes shining with tears and... excitement? The look on his face was mischievous, and it made Nico want to dive under the covers, like Percy was plotting world domination. "Nico! I just thought of something! Why don't we just go and show that Annabeth we don't need her to have fun? Huh? Whaddaya say about that?" He grinned like a little kid on Christmas morning.

Nico eyed him warily. "Do I have to go with you?"

"Of course you do! C'mon man, we're all in this together!"

"Actually, Per—" Nico was interrupted by Percy giving him the full puppy-eyes treatment. He sighed, then shifted off the bed to grab his black jacket.

"Fine."

"Oh, but Nico..." At this point the son of Posiedon had a sly look in his eye, "you can't go to a club dressed like that!"

Nico gulped. "Club?" He asked weakly.

* * *

Two hours later, a grinning Percy and a protesting Nico stood in front of a popular club in town. Percy was dressed in loose jeans and a turquoise t-shirt, which wasn't that different from his usual attire. Nico, however, was forced by Percy into insanely tight black ripped jeans which was accompanied by a belt with way too many chains on it. A thin black t-shirt of Percy's hung slightly off his shoulder, an effect of the t-shirt being too big. Percy claimed it made him look 'sexy and sorta like a bad boy, Neeks!' which Nico replied with a sulky 'don't call me that'.

Once inside the crowded bar, Percy immediately left Nico to go dance. He snorted, and went to the bar to see if there was anything to drink.

"Rum and coke, please." Nico said to the barman. To his surprise, the man leaned on the counter, slid two fingers under his chin and tilted it up, meeting his own sparkling green eyes with Nico's obsidian-colored ones. 

"Anything for you. This one's on me, sweetheart." He winked. The demigod's cheeks flushed. He wasn't expecting to be hit on here. What the hell. 

His drink arrived, and he quickly shot a smile of thanks at the barman before turning and searching the dance floor, looking for Percy. However, his attention was snagged by another guy who took a seat uncomfortably close to where he was sitting. Nico glanced at him. Mystery man was staring back, smirk evident on his lips. 

"Can I buy you a drink?" The guy trailed a finger down Nico's bare arm, sending shivers through his body.

"I've already got one." Nico said, eyes trained on the ground. 

"Aw, honey, c'mon, at least come dance with me." The guy ran his finger straight down the front of Nico's chest, stopping directly above his belt. "I'm Alex." He whispered, warm air softly hitting Nico's ear. Hasn't this guy ever heard of personal space? Either that or this Alex was really, really drunk. Nico flinched, but took a swig of his drink anyways, trying to build up the courage to go and dance. He stood up. A hand rested on the small of his back, guiding him through the mass of sweaty grinding bodies. They stopped at the center. 

Nico tried to loosen up, and let the music carry him, but that was hard due to Alex's ever-present hand on his waist, now sliding even more downwards, till it rested on his tight jean-clad ass. Nico squeezed his eyes shut and tried to ignore the gradually increasing pressure. 

The next thing he knew, Nico found himself kissing Alex. He wasn't sure when they started, but he certainly didn't want it to stop, especially when Alex started grinding into him. It felt so _good_. He moaned into the hot mouth.

Nico finally pulled away, breathing hard, hands still resting on Alex's muscular shoulders.

Alex squeezed Nico's ass once more and asked breathily, "Come home with me?"

Nico whimpered. "Please."

But before they could take another step, a figure stepped out of the shadows and chuckled lightly.

"I don't think so," Percy Jackson said before crashing his lips onto Nico's.


	2. Percy's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! Gosh, I'm amazing.

Percy grinned. This was awesome. He took a look around the dance floor. Colored lights shone on wild dancing figures, kissing, grinding, and groping. 

He swiveled his own hips in time to the Ke$ha blaring. He giggled drunkenly, and shot a grin at his partner. What was his name? Steve or Stephen or something? It didn't matter. Percy threw his hands into the air. The disco ball reflected dancing spots of color falling on the bodies on the dance floor. He suddenly caught sight of... Nico, in the arms of another man. They were kissing. Nico's fingers were flat against the chest of that man, and his ass was being fondled by the guy's hands. But that wasn't it. The man was also pressing forward his hips, rutting against Nico.

Percy felt a tight feeling in his chest he couldn't explain. He had never felt this way before. Not even with Annabeth. The best way to explain it was probably... Jealousy. Yes, that was it. Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, was jealous of a mere mortal. Whoever thought that he would stoop to that level?

He needed to get to Nico quick. Shooting a smile at his partner, he pushed his way through the gyrating bodies. Hold on. They had stopped kissing and were now talking, faces so close to each other. Nico's face was flushed, and the man was smirking. They started making their way towards the exit. 

"...home with me?" The man was murmuring to Nico. Nico visibly shuddered and whimpered, "Please." Percy tensed. What was that? It sounded so submissive, and so arousing. Percy would do anything to make that boy his. He noticed that they were about to go outside.

 _Oh no you don't!_ Percy thought, and stepped forward. "I don't think so," he said, surging forward and capturing Nico's soft lips.


	3. Here's the smut you dirty people want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut.

There was a tense silence.

Nico finally broke it.

"W-what the fuck, Percy?!" He blushed furiously, hand partly covering his mouth. Percy opened his mouth to say something, but Alex beat him to it.

"Who's this, your _boyfriend_?" He spat venomously, face twisted in anger.

"What? Percy's not my bo—" He was interrupted by Percy launching himself forward again and giving him another kiss, this time forcing his tongue in that warm wet space.

"Hell yeah I'm his boyfriend," Percy glared at Alex, who was staring at Nico.

Without another word the mortal stormed down the road, not turning back once.

Nico turned towards Percy. He sighed. "Look, you've got some explaining to do."

Percy shrugged, running a hand through his tousled black hair. "Not much to explain. I saw you kissing him, hated it, got involved."

Nico glared. "Interesting way of putting it."

Percy chuckled. "Sorry. Couldn't help myself." He placed a hand on Nico's pale cheek. "But seriously, as soon as I saw you with that guy, I wanted to punch him in the dick."

Nico sighed, all anger disappearing from him at the speed of light at those words. Apparently getting mad at Percy was impossible. 

"It's okay." He ran a hand through his long messy curls, making it even more tousled. Percy resisted the urge to fuck him right then and there. Instead he cleared his throat. 

"Uh, you wanna go back to the club?" Percy looked towards the Italian, and watched as the silky black curls swung when Nico shook his head no.

"Can we just get a taxi ride back to Camp? I'm kinda... t—" He yawned, "—tired."

"Yeah, okay." Percy led Nico towards the street, meanwhile taking his jacket and draping it across his shoulders. The poor kid was shivering in the cold.

As the car sped down the road, Percy watched intently as the colored lights of the city were reflected in Nico's dark dark eyes. His lips, strangely enough, seemed to be the only burst of color on that complexion. Delicate but plump rosy lips were partially open, making Percy wanting to kiss them more. Without thinking, he moved his hand on top of the demigod's thigh and leaned in. Nico looked at him too, and was startled when lips brushed lips in a chaste kiss. Percy dove back again for a second kiss, which soon turned into making out.

Percy ran his hands across Nico's skinny body, pressing a little harder at his crotch. Nico gasped and arched into the touch.

After quite some time, Percy pulled away, gasping, "At the hotel, baby. Wait just a while."

Paying the cabbie, who, thankfully, did not comment, Percy rushed them to the closest motel and paid for a room.

Not a moment was spent on commenting how nice the room is, though Nico was pretty thankful that the bed was soft, as Percy pushed him back into the mattress.

"Oh," Nico gasped as Percy latched on to his nipple, licking and sucking at it desperately. His hand made its way to Percy's hair and tangled there while the other reached down and palmed the son of the sea god's bulge—which was pretty damn big—drawing a muffled moan.

As revenge, Percy licked a stripe down Nico's chest just above the waistband of his briefs and stopped, tracing feather-light circles over and into the dips and curves of Nico's sharp hipbones.

Nico bucked into the air, hoping for something that would satisfy him unlike the teasing touches that quickly disappeared when he thrust into empty space.

The Italian whined needily as Percy tore off his shirt and dove back down again to press a gentle kiss to each of his collarbones. He shivered.

Nico clenched as he felt two digits prodding at his puckered entrance, and only relaxed a few seconds later.

Pumping his fingers in and out, Percy admired how sexy Nico looked right now, with his black hair plastered around his face which was shining with sweat. Two fingers going in and out quickly turned into scissoring, which turned to three fingers, and four, until Percy finally deemed him ready.

Patience draining out of him in a split second, he plunged his throbbing erection into that beautiful boy underneath him.

Tight. That was his first reaction. Nico's entrance was so incredibly tight, and warm and wet, perfectly enveloping Percy's manhood.

He was still marvelling over how amazing Nico was until he realized that the boy was slumped over the sheets, tears tracing their way silently down his flushed cheeks.

Was this his first time...? Percy thought. Only a first time would hurt so much. The very idea of taking Nico's virginity aroused him even more and he started thrusting vigorously in different angles, trying to find the spot that would make him—

"P-percy!" His lover gasped. There. He smiled.

"Found it," he whispered in Nico's ear.

Nico knew about sex, any teenager would, but he would never had known that it was so enjoyable. Past the haze of pain, the pleasure was faint but definitely there. Heat and arousal came, wave after wave, snapping forward in the rhythm set by Percy's hips. His erection bobbed on his stomach, smearing creamy white pre-cum everywhere. He reached down, only to have his hands twisted above his head and held there.

"Ah ah ah," Percy chided, chuckling, "No cumming yet." The demigod sucked on his collarbone, leaving a display of hickies.

"Please..." Nico sighed and shifted uncomfortably against the bedsheets, his cock becoming harder to ignore with every passing second.

"Once more, babe, beg for it."

Puffs of air fell from Nico's lips, now wet and shiny with saliva. "Please... please Percy..."

"Please what?"

"P-percy, please let... let me cu—"

This was interrupted with Percy biting down, hard, on Nico's neck, hard enough to draw blood. Delicate crimson beads appeared on the surface of Nico's skin, soon smearing across his neck.

He came with a weak cry and arched his back, now too exhausted to do anything else except watch as Percy continued to thrust in and out, in and out.

"So soon?" Percy laughed drily, though his voice was becoming laden with ups and downs, and it was evident he was close too.

And when he came, he slammed his dick in Nico's ass one last time, as far as it would go, and released streams of white cum inside and held it there. He heard a sharp intake of air from the boy underneath him and he wrapped his arms around Nico's body, just skin and bones, and buried his nose in the crook of his neck, inhaling the sweet sweet mix of copper, vanilla, sex, and most importantly, him.

"Mine," He growled.

"Yours," Nico agreed.

At that, Percy was satisfied. Capturing those soft lips one last time, he let his now flaccid cock slide out along with copious amounts of cum.

Nico yawned. "Night," he whispered with a gentle kiss to his lover's chest.

They fell asleep, Percy wrapped around Nico possessively, Nico pressing his forehead into Percy's chest.

* * *

"You fucking dickbag!" Nico groaned the next morning with one hell of a hangover.

"You seemed to like it last night," Percy responded cheekily.

Nico whacked him with a pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda worried what y'all thought of it... oh well. What's done is done.
> 
> Kudos are the remnants of your soul that you don't need and I would be happy to take 'em.
> 
> Also comment! Did you like it? Hate it? Tell me below!
> 
> ...I sounded way too perky there for a sec.


End file.
